


As Spring Comes Again

by Tinkyshminky



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMFsakura, Badass independent mama Sakura, Gen, Sasuke’s not bad, just not stable enough for a fam, mamakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkyshminky/pseuds/Tinkyshminky
Summary: She stood, looked into the mirror, her made up face looking alien to her.She wiped it off quickly, blotches of makeup still at the edges of her face, she yanked the veil out of her delicate up do, and walked towards the door."Sakura, I ah-" Sakura grabbed Ino's outstretched hand, earning a squeeze."Best not keep the guests waiting, right Ino?"--"Sakura Im-""If you say sorry I will hurt you, don't doubt that."" Hn"--Mamakura ficwith badass independent Sakura HarunoPlease and thank you





	As Spring Comes Again

As the time passed, the world felt unnaturally still, she sat stiff in a small chair, her gaze settled at the door, as it had been for most of the last hour.

She heard a small shuffle and saw the door creak open, Ino slipped in slowly her eyes drooped and soft, looking at Sakura like a wounded animal.

She stood, looked into the mirror, her made up face looking alien to her. She wiped it off quickly, blotches of makeup still at the edges of her face, she yanked the veil out of her delicate up do, and walked towards the door.

“Sakura, I ah-“ Sakura grabbed Ino’s outstretched hand, earning a squeeze.

“Best not keep the guests waiting, right Ino?”

She walked down the hallway letting go of Ino’s hand, towards the large open oak doors. Her mother stood at the open doors, a look of repressed rage, filtered across her face, her gaze met Sakura’s and softened immediately.

“Walk me though?” She asked her mother softly.

“Of course darling.” Her mother gave her a fiery smile.

Sakura rested her hand in the crook of her mother's elbow and walked down the aisle.

-

Her heels chimed softly on the floor. At the sight of the empty altar Sakura steeled her stomach and pushed forward. Tenten looked on worriedly, Ino joining her in their spots as bridesmaids, and Naruto looked grim, almost regretful.

Sakura made it to the front and turned to the guests, all staring directly at her.

“It seems-“ she started, clearing her throat,

“that the wedding has been canceled, thank you all for coming, enjoy the cake.”

And with that she made her way out of the church, her white dress dragging behind her, heavy like the shame in her heart.

-

Her shoes tapped as she walked down the hospital, her coat ruffling across her lower legs, a clipboard clutched in her hand. She got to her check in room and let out a heavy sigh before opening the door and walking in.

“Naruto what are you doing here?”

The older man sat up in his chair eyes wide.

“Ah-ha im- excuse me miss you must have the wrong person- _aha ha ha_-“

“Shut up Naruto I know it’s you.” She gave him a whack on the back of his head for good measure.

“No one else would put their fake name as Mr. Ichiraku.” She looked down at him watching him sweat under her stare. “...and you aren’t a stealth shinobi for a reason, your lying is shit.”

The old man's face melted into Naruto's familiar face, his humor dissipating, the seriousness that didn’t suit him.

“Sakura-Chan-“

“Save it Naruto, did you actually need a check up or can I go back to work?”

She looked down at her clipboard jotting a few notes down.

“Sakura-Chan you’ve avoided me for two weeks! Ever since- well ever since-“

He avoided her gaze looking awkwardly down.

“_What_? ever since Sasuke-_kun_, seemed to forget about his own fucking wedding? Or was it when you decided to let me walk down the aisle when you knew he was already halfway to the land of Lightning?” The clipboard creaked under her grip and snapped.

Naruto flinched back at the venom in her voice.

“I Sakura- I didn't-“

“Don’t act like you didn’t know! How could you not? you were the only goddamn person in this whole village he didn’t respond with grunts to!”

Her eyes burnt and she _hated it_.

“_I did know!_ I knew, I knew!” He yelled his voice cracking. His shoulders slumped, falling downwards. “He didn’t tell me but _I knew_.”

His face fell into his hands, like _he_ was the one who should to be in pain right now.

“Sakura- _I’m so sorry_.”

Sakura let out a shaky breath.

“I couldn’t tell you, it- well I tried to talk him out of it, he made me promise not to tell you!”

“_Oh_ yes because you chose _Sasuke_ over me! We spent three years together, training, fighting, bleeding and crying! We fought a war by each other’s side, he pops back into our lives and sweeps us off our feet, and you choose _him_ over me!”

Her lip is shaking and her throat ached, and she hates this part of herself so much.

“Sakura I could never choose one of you- I just didn’t know what to do!”

Sakura pauses, clenched her eyes shut and took a deep breath.

“...you know you always _were_ terrible at lying Naruto.”

“Sakura!”

“I need to go, have a good day Naruto.”

She turned stiffly, ignoring Naruto's calls.

—

She walked through the door of her apartment, boxes piled in the sparsely filled living room, all written in thick sharpie. She remembers weeks earlier chatting excitedly with Ino as she stuffed her things into boxes.

_ “Oh I can’t believe it, he asked me to move in with him!”_

She looked over at the dusty book on her coffee table- the Uchiha family tree- they spent hours looking over his family members, he described the ones closest to him, and choked out a sorrowful remembrance of his mother.

_ “You remind me of her so much Sakura, I see her in you.”_ _He said softly holding her head in his hand, smoothing her long hair down._

The small photo on her dresser.

_ “Sakura will you be my girlfriend?” He spun her high up, and for a moment she had truly felt whole again-complete._

The chain on her bed stand.

_ “It-it has an Uchiwa fan on it, I want you to wear it.” She cried, and he lifted her long hair up and clasped it at her neck, giving it a light kiss._

The ring, _the ring._

She grabbed the ring on the table and gripped it tight, the small diamond digging into her palm.

She lifted her arm ready to chuck it across the room.

_ "Sakura- I- will you become a part of the Uchiha family?” _ _He put his mother’s ring on her finger, it fit perfectly, so perfectly she knew it was just meant to be._

Her knees hit the ground with a thud as she collapsed, the carpet grinding into her leg. The ring fell out of her hand rolling off under the coffee table.

Her head pounded and her sobs came out with a surprising ferocity- ugly and erratic.

She held her stomach gripping at the fabric of her shirt.

“_Sasuke-kun… I’m pregnant.” —_

-  
  


_She felt suffocated, and trapped, closed in at all sides, her breath was heavy and ragged with the tears clouding the edges of her vision._

her skin was pale- too pale, not the golden tan she had when she was sixteen, when she actually felt free. Her hair was too long, the way it dripped over her shoulders lifeless and still, made her want to rip it out by the roots.

The feeling of him carding his hands through her hair, whispering how much he loved it long.

The child in her stomach, growing from him, and from her. The way she could feel the flicker of her chakra seeping into the small bundles of cells, her nature to protect encasing what will be her child.

_And in that very moment she felt more like an Uchiha then herself, groomed to perfection, and she was afraid that it was too late to go back._

_— _Sakura in a flash of clouded judgement- or clarity, she didn’t know- jumped for the kunai resting on her coffee table, grabbed a handful of her hair and cut it off, it lasted all but a second, but felt to her like so much more.

She dropped the kunai and gripped the cut strands closely to her chest, and let herself go.

—

Ino found her there, curled into herself covered in her own hair. She said nothing, only lifted Sakura from the floor of her living room, and sent her to take a shower.

Her hair was chopped at a diagonal angle, from her shoulder to her mid back, long uncut strands framed her face.

Ino took a pair of scissors and evened the ends of her hair, and held Sakura as she wailed.

She sat there until Sakura quieted, and hugged her even as Sakura fell asleep in the morning.

-

“Hey Sakura nice hair cut!” Sakura turned to Shizune, who stood next to Ino.

“Thanks Shizune, just felt like I needed a change, plus I never really liked my hair so long.” She gave a small smile and Ino gave her a soft look of understanding.

“Are you here to see Lady Tsunade?”

Ino asked, giving Sakura's arm a squeeze, if it had been anyone but Ino she’s sure annoyance would flare.

“Yeah, is She open?” She asked knowing that she was despite it.

Tsunade liked to drink at this hour, about mid afternoon.

“You know It Sakura, if you can get the bottle from her before you leave?.” Shizune said with a humorous huff.

“I’ll do my best.” Sakura teased.

She smiled back. It fell quickly as she turned, she walked briskly out and tried to regain her composure. 

-

She could feel herself unraveling at the seams, fear creeping up in her heart, uncertainty clouding her judgement.

“Sakura look at me- Sakura _look at me_”

Her eyes darted up to Tsunade, her heartbeat erratic. She looked over to Ino who held her hand, and to TenTen and Kiba at her side. She could feel chakra outside the door, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, _Chouji, Shino, Kakashi- everyone. _

Naruto.

“Get me Naruto- _Naruto_!”

She shouted her breath was shaky and uneven. And not a moment later Naruto bust in.

“Sakura! Are you okay? your not hurt- where’s the baby, isn’t there supposed to be a baby?” He paused to look at her, his gaze frantic and concerned. “Isn’t there supposed to be- a baby?”

Ino looked scandalized and whispered his name harshly, but paused when Sakura let out a heaved laugh. She laughed until tears sprung in the corner of her eyes. She looked up to Naruto who now looked unsure.

“Naruto, come hold my hand- please.” She said, raising her arm.

Naruto took it without a second thought.

—

Her breath was light, she felt exhausted down to her very bones. Her hair was plastered uncomfortably to her face. Her hand caressed her child close to her chest, and she ran her finger softly down her baby’s smooth nose. Her child had long dark eyelashes, and a small tuft of raven black hair.

She looked up to Sakura, with beautiful emerald green eyes, and Sakura felt overjoyed at the piece of her own self residing in her beautiful baby girl. She paused and looked over to the entrance of her hospital room.

“You can come out now.”

After a pause, Sasuke walked out behind the curtains in her room. His hair had gotten longer, but his face still seemed the same as it was almost half a year ago. He looked away, and grunted.

“Sakura Im-“

“If you say sorry I will hurt you, don’t doubt that.”

“ Hn.”

He looked back to her and opened his mouth, closed it again and tried once more.

“I wasn’t good for you Sakura, I have many sins to makeup for, I left- I left to protect you.” Anger simmered in her chest, and she curled her child in closer to herself.

“Don’t give me that bullshit Sasuke, you were afraid, afraid that you would get attached and that what happened the first time would happen again, afraid you would fail as a husband and fail as a father, but now Sasuke you are neither.”

Sasuke stared at her for a long time, his face resigned, she saw the hurt in his eyes, but she felt no guilt as every word was the truth and he knew it too.

“Your right.” Sasuke whispered, Sakura looked in surprise.

“And even though you don’t want me to say it, Sakura I’m sorry, And even though I have failed already, I want to support you and my child, no matter how you wish our future too look.”

She looked down at her child, her heart already filled with love for the small girl that was now her child.

“-what’s her name?”

She looked back to Sasuke, Pride settling into her stomach.

“This is my daughter, Haruno Sarada of the Uchiha Clan and I will give her nothing less than the world.”


End file.
